The Prank That Made Galloway Quit
by Crystal Prime
Summary: In order to distract Sideswipe from bothering Ratchet as he worked on something important, Amanda drags him and his twin into a prank on Galloway.


"Ratchet! Ratchet! Ratchet!"

"What the slag do you want?" Ratchet asked irritably.

"Hi!" Sideswipe said.

CLANG!

A wrench had made contact with his head.

"Ow!" Sideswipe said. "What was that for?" He glared at me.

"Stop bothering Ratchet right now, Sides, he's working on something important," I said reprimanding.

"Really? What is it?" Sideswipe asked, trying to look over Ratchet's shoulder.

"Don't hover like that," I said, dragging Sideswipe away. "Come go, let's go pull a prank on Galloway."

"Ooo, sounds fun," Sideswipe said and followed me eagerly out of the med bay.

We stopped by the quarters I shared with Naomi first, gathering supplies from our prank stuff and then we went to the quarters he shared with Sunstreaker. Sunstreaker was there and he looked up at our entrance. He appeared to be in the middle of painting something.

"Ooo art, fun," I said. "I used to love drawing. I sometimes did quite well."

"'Used to'?" Sunstreaker asked. "And what are you two up to?"

"It's been a long time since I've done art, I kept getting caught up in other things and didn't have time," I said sadly, looking at his work in progress almost longingly. "And we're gonna prank Galloway. Slaggin' jerk deserves it. Well, he deserves worse, but I digress."

"Prank, huh? Count me in," Sunstreaker said, grinning as he put down his paints.

"Awesome," I said, setting down the box down on a desk and began pulling out stuff and setting it on the desk as Sideswipe went to their storage closet.

Sunstreaker picked up one of the ingredients for my pink goop. "What's this?"

"Hmm," I looked at the object. "Strawberry oatmeal. Disgusting to eat, but great for my pink goop."

"That stuff you covered Galloway with before?" Sideswipe asked.

"Oh yeah, that was the day you first came," I said and laughed. "Yeah, that's the stuff. I plan on filling his socks with it this time." I snickered. "Oh, and do either of you know how to tamper with the shower?"

"Tamper how?" Sunstreaker asked.

I told them what I had in mind as far as my pink goop goes and they both gained almost evil looking smirks. I snickered when they both nodded.

"We can do that, no problem!" Sideswipe said.

I smirked. "'Alright, the rest we'll each think of different things to do to his quarters and him," I said. "Let's get give this one everything we got, I still owe him for calling Naomi and me freaks and also for calling Optimus a pile of scrap metal in the movies."

As I worked on my pink goop and mixing jell-o, I was unaware of the looks the twins exchanged before they got to work themselves. We each worked on preparing our stuff and when everything was ready, we went to work. Sunstreaker distracted Galloway while Sideswipe and I snuck into his quarters with our prank supplies, in our holoform and human form respectively.

"Alright, give me some of that goop," Sideswipe said.

"Here you go," I said, handing him a huge bucket of pink goop as he set his other supplies down.

We set to work, setting traps and prankifying Galloway's quarters. I took paint and painted a picture of a stick figure hanging from a pole, like in the game hang man. Besides it I wrote 'This is Bob. Bob was mean to the Autobots. Bob isn't with us anymore.' And underneath I put the little symbol from my old group. Sideswipe came in from Galloway's bathroom just as I finished.

"Who's Bob?" he asked.

"Bob isn't real, but Galloway doesn't have to know that," I said, snickering.

I continued to a different wall, where I painted some hearts and peace signs, along with words like 'love', 'peace' and 'Autobots are cool man'. I could hear Sideswipe's snicker at my obvious hippy ploy. I grinned myself, knowing Galloway was not gonna be happy. Then I moved on from the paints and filled all of Galloway's socks with my pink goop as Sideswipe helped me suspend some of them in jell-o. We also pretty much ransacked his room for information. It was all kept in his brief case apparently, which he kept with him at all times.

"Bummer, I wanted to know what he's keeping from us," I said.

"He's keeping something from us?" Sideswipe asked.

"Yeah, it's in the third movie," I said. "Apparently there's something the government won't tell you guys, and I have a sneaking suspicion of what it is, but I dunno for sure. I want to be sure before I tell anyone."

Sideswipe growled, but didn't try to pry what I thought it was out of me.

"Don't tell anyone I told you that, Sides," I said. "Not even Sunstreaker. I need to figure it out first, I know I can, just give me time."

"Alright," he said reluctantly.

With that, we continued our pranking. On top of what we've done so far, we added to it, suspending some of his underwear in jell-o, putting a bucket of rainbow paint where it'll fall on Galloway(our ploy to make him take a shower), and Sideswipe placed a small detonator that wouldn't harm anything, but would scare the crap out of him and leave a scorch mark on his desk. Then, we left his room, hiding our supplies in a nearby storage closet and then walking off to the main hangar, where we found Galloway talking to Prime.

Curious, I moved closer to where I could listen without seeming to be listening.

"...Prime, if I suffer one more prank, I will be sure the government won't let you stay on Earth," Galloway said.

Optimus sighed. "I am sorry, Galloway," he said and if I hadn't looked over briefly, I wouldn't have caught his quick side glance my way. "But some of my troops are rambunctious."

While Galloway wasn't looking, I grinned at Optimus, making him shake his head. Or was he shaking his head at Galloway? I dunno.

"Well, get them under control," Galloway said.

"I resent that," I muttered.

"Come on, let's go see where Sunny went," Sideswipe said, knowing I needed a distraction from Galloway.

**~Third Person POV~**

Galloway was mad. Over the week he has spent here, there has been problem after problem that he had found. First the red and green twins were rough housing around humans, nearly squishing Galloway himself. Then he had discovered the bots were planning another one of those idiotic parties, again. Next thing he knows, there's some secret the Autobots won't tell him, not even the red and green twins will make a slip about it. Then he suffers prank after prank made by the older set of twins and the two females who used to be human. He was fed up with it and he made sure Optimus knew how upset he was about the pranks.

"Well get them under control," Galloway told the Autobot leader.

Then he stormed off to go back to his quarters and go through his paperwork. However, when he opened the door, he was met by a bucket falling on his head.

"Argh! Not again!" Galloway growled, lifting the bucket and finding that he was covered in rainbow colors.

His quarters were a wreck. It looked like someone had ransacked his office, as if looking for information or simply to mess his head, most likely the latter. On one wall was a picture that made his eye twitch. The pentagon will not like that. On another wall were colorful illustrations of hearts and peace signs and was that a rainbow? He looked at the words beside the rainbow, 'This is NOT the gay sign! Stop stealing things!'. He glared at it. It had to involve at least one of the female pranksters. Even if it wasn't for the strange symbol, he could figure it out from the rainbow and comment.

"What the?" he caught sight of another thing that made him angry. He hadn't seen it at first, it being written small compared to everything else.

Amongst the peace signs and hearts was a single line of words. It read 'Transformers Wiki description of Galloway: It's a truly rare human who can make the guys at Sector Seven look competent.' and beside it was a smaller writing 'In the words of another: This fool is terribly misinformed.'.

Galloway's blood boiled. He took another look at his quarters. Stuff was everywhere and he could see that disgusting pink goop he had come to know filling his socks, and some of his under garments were suspended in jell-o. There was a small device on his desk and as soon as he walked over, it exploded, leaving a scorch mark on his desk.

"Oh, they're in for it this time!" Galloway growled. "As soon as I get cleaned up, I am going straight to the president!"

However, what he didn't expect is that when he turned the water on in the shower, water didn't come out, the pink goop did.

**~Amanda's POV~**

I laughed at a joke Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had just finished telling me as we headed back to the hangar. As soon as we entered, we were met by a stern looking Optimus.

"Heya boss bot," Sideswipe said.

"You three wouldn't happen to know about the latest prank pulled on our liaison, do you?" he asked, clearly knowing we did.

The three of us froze and I ducked my head.

"It was my idea, Optimus," I said. "I didn't know he was so mad when we set it up and I still wanted to get him back for calling us freaks before and...another thing."

"The slagger apparently called you a pile of scrap metal in those movies of hers," Sunstreaker growled. "We do not regret the prank."

I ducked my head lower, feeling the lecture coming on.

Optimus sighed. "Galloway has gone to the president about this," he said.

I ducked my head lower.

"However, I have received word that Galloway has quit," Optimus said. "And we will have a new liaison."

I perked up. "Really? He's not kicking us off the planet?"

"No," Optimus said.

And before he could say anything else, the three of us began cheering and I ran off to find Naomi to tell her the good news. We had finally made Galloway quit! It was so awesome!


End file.
